DuckCharles884
DuckCharles884 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland & Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 15: Dreamland ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to be cast for BB15? Heck yeah I am excited to be in BB15! I couldn’t ask for a better place to be casted! I’ve been studying up on this group, through friends, through YouTube, and the amazing Wiki. I still can’t believe I even got this letter and I’m still in shock. What's your personality best described in 3 words? Three words I would use to describe myself would have to be.. Benevolent, Adventurous, and Manipulative. I say ‘Benevolent’ because I see myself as a good-nature’s person, that’s kind compassionate, etc, etc. I say ‘Adventurous’ because, I’m daring, will do things to benefit myself, and explore different things. Finally last but not least, ‘Manipulative’. I say this because, I manipulate people. I am cunning, sly, and will scheme against you so watch your backs. What strategy do you prepared for this season? My strategy upon entering the game would have to be a mix of strategies all together. I will attempt to make important, key bonds that will serve ME. I would connect to everyone in a way that no one would see me as a threat, consider me useful and not happen to take me out. While none of them suspect it I will attempt to manipulate them into doing my bidding, in such a way that I never get targeted. I would need 1 person at least to be 100% with me, and protect me. While entering the game it will be a rush to make these acquaintance’s and friends, but I will find my way. Trust me on that. one thing I will make sure is to not play hard too fast. That guarantees a spot on the couch eviction night. These people better prepare for a storm because this is going to be one heck of a season! If you could bring one comfort object into the house, what would it be? If I could bring one comfort object in the house it would be.. A phone. I say this because phones have multiple uses. You can play games, study up through wiki, watch YouTube, etc.. There are so many uses of a phone that you could never be bored! You can also use it in a way where you could comfort yourself, so you won’t be as stressed at times. Anything else you'd like to add? I’d just like to say thank you so so much to the Production team for choosing me to be a houseguest oh BB15. It means a lot to me and I can’t say in words of how beyond grateful I am. THANK YOU! Host Opinion ''Big Brother 15: Dreamland'' Duck.. a really interesting player tbh. During a good portion of the game, Duck had this very evident yet successful strategy of not only laying low but getting absolutely zero blood on his hands. He was social with a lot of the houseguests, which kept him off the block up until the final week (which was a default nomination). He was an excellent social player but what really made him appeal less to me than the top 5 is his lack of relevance in the game. He never stood out nor really did much. He kinda feels like irl BB11 Jordan Lloyd, a social beast with no real relevance up until the end. Meh, he was still a good player though, regardless of his quirks and lack of moves. ''Big Brother 17: Double Take'' Duck was an excellent social player this season and excelled very well with that. After Monique’s eviction, he was given the Golden Key and definitely used as much time as he could to get into people’s trust circles and work who he could. His gameplay wasn’t something that stood out to me but I do respect his attempts and his activity, he was extremely dedicated regardless of his conflicting competition record. He did okay and definitely wasn’t bad, there’s been worse players but I kinda wish he did more and stood out a little bit more. I had this issue with him in BB15, and was hoping here in BB17 he’d improve a bit but it’s fine. I didn’t really expect much after the first few evictions. Great game! Player History - Big Brother 15: Dreamland Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | – | JodyGraf | Yes |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | – | FanGirlStar | No |- | – | TwistedSupa | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | J osephs | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | – | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Ry y | No |- | rowspan= 2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | Colelorful | Yes |- | – | Sapphirepetals | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | – | Ry y | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | – | Ry y | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History Trivia *He was the last houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland to be nominated. Lasting 13 weeks without nomination. **However in Big Brother 17: Double Take, he was nominated on the second week. *Everytime he was nominated in Big Brother 17: Double Take, He was a Post-POV nominee. Category:BB15 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:Hispanic Houseguests Category:BB17 Houseguests Category:BB17 Jury Category:8th Place